


won't be the same

by rxginamills



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I'm so soft for them, Kinda, Secret Crush, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: ”Do it, then.””W - what?” Marley stuttered in shock.”Kiss me, dummy.”





	won't be the same

Three years ago dinner with the Wildes was the last thing Marley would’ve agreed to do. Kitty despised her, and Marley had fallen into her traps of fake kindness over and over and over again. If Kitty was the replica of her parents, Marley had no intentions of joining them for dinner even for a second.

That was then, when things were different.

Now Marley was beaming as she made her way to the Wilde residence, where a delicious dinner prepared by Mrs. Wilde was waiting to be eaten. Everything had changed between Kitty and Marley when they had both joined the Glee club. 

Kitty was kind and sweet and hilarious, and Marley genuinely enjoyed her company. They were friends who had each other’s back even in a tough situation. Sometimes Marley still found it hard to believe how much they had grown during high school. Graduation was right around the corner now, and she couldn’t have been more glad to have Kitty in her life. 

Marley rang the doorbell and bounced on her feet in excitement. The door opened, revealing a radiant Kitty. Marley's breath caught in her throat a little. Kitty had always been beautiful, but the comfort of her home gave her a new kind of glow.

"Hi!" Kitty exclaimed, "Come in!"

Marley stepped through the door into the familiar lobby. It was not her first time at the Wildes, and because of her many sleepovers with Kitty she knew the house like the back of her hand. 

"I hope I'm not late or anything." Marley said as she made her way into the dining room.

"No, you're right on time!" said Mrs. Wilde, "Hi Marley."

"Hey Mrs. Wilde, Mr. Wilde."

Kitty's parents were soft and sweet, and it was easy for Marley to see where their daughter had inherited these qualities. Mrs. Wilde gave Marley a bowl of sweet potato soup and offered her a piece of baguette. She always felt like a real part of the family at Kitty's house. 

"So, Marley, dear, what's up with you?" Mr. Wilde asked as he took a loud bite off of his bread. 

"Ah, nothing much, Mr. Wilde. I'm just trying to convince myself that we're really graduating in a few weeks." 

Marley looked across the table at Kitty, who grinned back at her.

"And you're still singing?" added Mrs. Wilde.

Marley felt a comforting warmth in her chest, "Always singing, Mrs. Wilde." 

Mrs. Wilde turned to look at her daughter, "You should sing more, Kitty!"

"Mom!"

"What? It's true! You have a beautiful voice."

"Oh come on, I - I don't sing half as good as Marley does." said Kitty. 

"Hey, give yourself some credit," Marley reached across the table and took Kitty's hand into her own, "I've heard you sing in the Glee club so many times. You're amazing." 

Kitty blushed, her face colouring with a deep shade of red. Her eyes twinkled with happiness as Marley gave her this compliment. Marley couldn't bring herself to look away from her, afraid that if she blinked the beautiful smile on her face would disappear. Kitty then excused herself from the table to go to the bathroom, leaving Marley there with Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. The latter was glowing.

"Kitty seems happier when she's around you, Marley," she said, "You know, ever since she fell in love with you her smile has been just a little brighter."

Mrs. Wilde said it so nonchalantly, as if it was nothing new for Marley. She kept shovelling the soup in her mouth at an incredible speed while Mr. Wilde cleaned his plate with a piece of the baguette. Marley, however, lost her appetite instantly and dropped her spoon back in her bowl. She hadn't even properly grasped what Mrs. Wilde had said. The words intensified in her head as if a loud speaker was plugged into her brain. 

"Kitty - she what?"

Mrs. Wilde wiped her mouth with her napkin, "Oh, yes! I remember her telling me about you in sophomore year when she fixed her manners and began making friends with you!" 

"… Huh."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the dining room. Marley fiddled with her napkin nervously. Kitty returned from the bathroom and Marley looked up at her, seeing her in a different light now. She had always thought that Kitty was gorgeous, and saying that she hadn't daydreamed about sharing a little kiss with her would be a blatant lie, but knowing that Kitty was _in love_ with her changed everything. How had Marley not seen it before? Was Kitty just that good at disguising her emotions? She had hid her feelings for years, after all. 

"What's going on here?" Kitty asked, eyeing her parents with suspicion. 

"Nothing, baby," Mr. Wilde answered, "We were just finishing dinner."

"Suuuure," Kitty smirked, "Marley, what did they tell you?" 

Marley met Kitty's eyes and swallowed, "Nothing. Seriously. It's cool."

"Alright," Kitty shrugged, "I'll believe you."

Kitty and Marley finished eating rather quickly. After they took their dishes in the kitchen they headed up to Kitty's bedroom. It was usually Marley’s favorite place to be when she visited Kitty, but now she almost wanted to escape. How was she supposed to ask Kitty about what she heard? She wasn’t sure if that even was something she dared to talk about.

Marley sat on Kitty’s large bed while the blonde glanced at herself from a mirror. A certain piece of clothing hanging from Kitty’s closet door caught Marley’s attention. It was her graduation robe; the same, bright red item she’d also get to wear in just a few weeks.

Kitty, of course, noticed Marley looking at the robe and squealed excitedly. She grabbed it and held it against her chest as if to model it on.

”I can’t wait to wear this at graduation,” she exclaimed, ”It’s going to be my Sharpay Evans moment!”

Marley chuckled warmly. It wasn’t hard to see the resemblance between Kitty and the blonde diva portrayed by Ashley Tisdale. Kitty put the robe back in its place and sat next to Marley. 

Graduation meant that Kitty and Marley would go different ways, or at least that was very likely. Marley had tried to prepare herself for it, but truthfully she had no idea how she could go through that day knowing that in the fall she’d no longer be attending the same school as Kitty and they wouldn’t be a part of each other’s daily lives. 

”You love me.” 

It wasn't meant to be said out loud. Marley let the words slip between her lips before she even realized it. She swore she could see the expression on Kitty's face change for a second. 

"Of course I do, you're my closest friend."

"You're _in love_ with me, Kitty."

Kitty inhaled sharply. She dug her nails into the fabric of her blanket. Marley was too nervous to look at her.

"How do you - how - who - "

"Your mom told me when you were in the bathroom."

"My - my mom. Okay."

Marley reached out and slowly put her hand on Kitty's shoulder. She didn't slap it away or move out of Marley's touch. 

"Kitty, why wouldn't you tell me? You've loved me since sophomore year, that's a long time." Marley said softly. Kitty began trembling. 

"I was scared. Scared of my feelings, scared of how you'd react, scared of… everything," she answered and then sighed deeply, "I'm sorry. This is not how I wanted you to find out."

Marley wrapped Kitty in a warm hug. She was unsure of what to do next but hugs always eased Kitty's heavy heart even a little bit. Kitty snuffled and held Marley close to her for comfort. They stayed there for a long time, silently petting each other's hair. Neither of them wanted to let go.

"You know," Kitty chuckled after a while, "One time, when I had my wisdom tooth taken out, I was so heavily drugged that I told my mom I wanted to marry you."

Marley's heart fluttered. She pulled back from their hug to face Kitty properly. She was smiling again.

"She just said, 'Ask her out first, dear, and then think about marriage', and I never did. I wanted to ask you out, but I never did, and now we're going to graduate and I'm gonna regret that I didn't shoot my shot." 

"Well… if it makes you feel any better, I've wanted to ask you out too, but I was a total chicken."

Kitty's eyes widened in shock, "What?" 

"Yeah. I've been crushing on you for a while now. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to kiss you."   

Kitty seemed to be deep in thought for a moment and then she looked at Marley softly. 

”Do it, then.”

”W - what?” Marley stuttered in shock. 

”Kiss me, dummy.”

”Are you sure?”

”Of course I’m sure.” 

”Okay.”

Marley leaned closer to Kitty, her eyes travelling between Kitty’s eyes and lips. She had dreamt of this moment, and now that it was happening she was incredibly nervous. Her head was spinning. Then she pressed her lips on Kitty’s and all her nervousness melted away. 

Kitty was an amazing kisser, even for a tiny kiss like this, and Marley felt fireworks crackling in her chest. Kitty brushed her fingers down Marley’s arm, making her shiver. Slowly she pulled back from the kiss and smiled. Kitty was blushing deeply. 

”You were just as good as I thought.” she said. Then she laid back on the bed and let out a loud sigh. Marley followed her and laid back too.

”What do we do now?” she asked. Kitty turned on her side to look at Marley.

”Well, I think we’ve established that we have feelings for each other, and... I don’t want to stop kissing you like that.” 

Marley touched Kitty’s cheek, ”Me neither, Kitty, but graduation is coming. That’s what scares me. What are we genuinely going to do?” 

”We’ll figure something out,” Kitty said confidently, ”I’ve been in love with you for years, and I’m not about to let that go now that I know you feel the same way. We will make it work. School, us, everything. All that matters is that I’m graduating with my girlfriend by my side.”

Marley raised a brow but couldn’t keep back her smile, ”I’m your girlfriend now?”

Kitty pouted, ”Well, if you’d like to be.”

Marley laughed happily and leaned to kiss Kitty again, ”I’d love to be your girlfriend, Kitty Wilde.” 

”Even if we’re in different universities miles and miles away from each other?” 

Marley laced her fingers with Kitty’s and looked at the girl only to see her future right in front of her, ”Even then.” 


End file.
